


Miracle of Miracles

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Series: hanukkah prompt fills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hanukkah, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Lydia, McCall Pack, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Lydia is missing home and the pack takes it upon themselves to cheer her up





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Night- Character A is missing their family but can’t go home. Character B calls Character A’s family to get traditional recipes, and surprises A with food and possibly a menorah. Bonus points for crappy hand-made menorahs.

Lydia didn’t anyone tell that Hanukkah was happening early this year. She wouldn’t be home to celebrate with her parents, the one piece of normalcy that was retained during her hellish high school years. It was during finals and _honestly_ she was fine without it.

Until she walked past the dining hall, dressed the nines in christmas colors. It was seeing a failed version of latkes at dinner that night, sitting on Malia’s plate as the pack discussed the recent sighting of a mermaid in the lake nearby that she was hit with a wave of homesickness. She signed, pushing the meat around her plate when she spotted Malia move to put ketchup on the latke which was just no. This isn’t fair, that everybody else gets to have their traditions respected and represented and she’s just, what, expected to be ok with the dining hall making a shitty version of one of her favorite parts of winter.

She hated that she still didn’t feel comfortable shouting her judaism, she’s a banshee, she’s a member of the True Alpha’s pack, her mate is a brilliant beautiful man who loves her but her religion still isn’t something she feels comfortable discussing.

Stiles’s glances at her don’t go unnoticed and she raises an eyebrow at him.

He gestures to Malia and asked, “Lyds, why do you look like you want to kill her?”

“Because, you do not put ketchup on latkes! You put applesauce on latkes. Really, Malia? I had you guys over for Hanukkah last year.” Lydia responded, fists clenching on the table.

Malia looked up, shrugged pouring more ketchup on the pancake as she said, “Well, this just tastes like a potato pancake not like a latke so I figured what I normally do with potatoes was ok”

Lydia laughed at that, nodding as she turned back to her food.

Stiles frowned, as he looked as his girlfriend and wow that never stopped being something that shocked him. Lydia loved him and right now she wouldn’t tell anyone that she was hurting. He grinned, the beginnings of plan starting to form in his head.

 

Lydia signed, turning the key to the dorm she shared with Malia, she was exhausted from spending several hours in the library after dinner and was surprised but not shocked to find Stiles laying on her bed, talking on the phone.

She heard the words, “Thank you, Natalie” coming out her boyfriend’s mouth before he hung up and pulled her down on top of him.

“Why were you talking to my mom?” Lydia asked, poking Stiles in the chest as he played with a strand of hair that had escaped her braid.

“You’ll find out soon.” Stiles said, smirking down her with a mischievous look in his eyes. Lydia laughed and put the conversation out of her mind until two days she got a text from Scott saying that they were all meeting the common room. She sighed as she wandered, wondering what monster would be mean enough to cause problems during finals for them. They had had enough issues making it through high school, she’d murder whatever supernatural being tried to attack them today with only her high heels.

When she glanced up she nearly started crying, there was a crappy menorah on the windstill, sufganiyah, she noticed that Malia had powdered sugar dusting her shirt, latkes and applesauce on the table and on the floor there was a open space with a dreidel and a large pile of gelt.

“You guys!” Lydia whispered, pulling Scott who was closest to her into a hug as she noticed Malia giving Stiles a high five.

Stiles grinned at her, biting into a piece of gelt before kissing her. As they broke apart, Lydia impatiently pulled the others into a circle and began playing dreidel. Lydia marveled at her boyfriend’s ability to read her and her pack’s willingness to spend what was clearly hours making her happy. She signed, letting the smells and sounds of home wash over her as Scott let out a happy shout as Stiles spun a Shin and her alpha was now winning.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @the-ships-to-rule-them-all


End file.
